


Неизбежно

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Человеческая ошибка [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Вопрос в том, почему они собираются поцеловаться.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Человеческая ошибка [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890946
Kudos: 3





	Неизбежно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830652) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



Вопрос не в том, произойдёт ли это, потому что да, это произойдёт. Это было очевидно с самого начала. Вопрос не в том, как это произойдёт, потому что детали в этом случае не будут иметь значения. И вопрос даже не в том, когда это произойдёт, потому что мы знаем, что очень скоро. Вопрос заключается в том, почему это произойдёт, почему так сложились звёзды, что невысказанные признания, полуосознаваемые косые взгляды, соблазнение, всё это, начиная с того мучительного январского утра в тусклой лаборатории Бартса, привело их сюда.

Вопрос в том, почему они собираются поцеловаться.

Вы должны быть удивлены, почему это происходит.

Потому что Джон застрелил мужчину ради Шерлока Холмса на следующий день после того, как встретил его, и разве это не безумие, неужели есть более сумасшедшая вещь, которую можно представить? Выстрелить в кого-то ради человека, которого ты только что встретил, — это звучит абсурдно, но только не для Джона и Шерлока. Ты смотришь на них и думаешь: «Боже, они смогут найти друг друга в любую эпоху, они умрут друг ради друга, и вы правы — в конце (в бассейне, на крыше, из-за бомбы или от руки киллера) они действительно сделают это».

Потому что Шерлок испытывает желание целовать Джона каждый раз, когда смотрит на него. Они бегут по тёмных холодным переулкам, и Шерлок хочет поцеловать Джона. Они сидят в гостиной, в камине весело пляшут языки пламени, и Шерлок хочет поцеловать Джона. Они находятся на месте преступления и осматривают очередной труп, пока дождь льёт как из ведра, и Шерлок хочет поцеловать Джона. Они идут к Анджело, интимно соприкасаясь плечами, и Шерлок хочет поцеловать Джона. Они ссорятся из-за поджелудочной железы в шкафу, и Шерлок хочет поцеловать Джона. Ладонь скользит вниз по колену, невинное «Я не возражаю», и Шерлок хочет поцеловать Джона.

Потому что, мои милые, Джон смотрит на Шерлока и не видит наркомана, социопата или ошибку, он видит искрящее великолепие, созданное из блуждающих галактик, пыли Большого Взрыва и пылающих комет, переживших ещё времена Галилея. Это было бы до нелепости драматично, не будь это таким точным, таким правдивым образом Шерлока, Шерлока в глазах Джона Уотсона.

Потому что, дорогие, между ними что-то есть. Это «что-то» одновременно сияющее и болезненное, прекрасное и разрушительное, и, хотя они изо всех сил стараются не обращать на это внимания, это «что-то» неизбежно становится только сильнее. Нежная и безумная энергия передаётся от Шерлока к Джону, и от Джона к Шерлоку, бесконечно перемешиваясь туда и обратно, туда и обратно, каждый день, пока они живы. Когда Шерлок был «мёртв», Джон казался вырвавшимся из тёмного, словно волчья пасть, места и закружившимся в небытие, смысл его жизни был погребён под шестью футами земли, он ничего не знал ни о фальшивом падении, ни о скорейшем воскрешении. Только темнота и оборванная верёвка. Это «что-то» засыпает на долгие три года, но появляется на свет вместе с возвращением Шерлока, прекрасное и отчего-то трудное для понимания.

Почему они целуются?

Шерлок бы сказал, потому что люди — рабы своих потребностей, гормонов, химии, биологии, анатомии и науки в целом. Он не будет говорить о том, как Джон запечатлел своё сердце, нет. Подобно мраморному ангелу он посмотрит в окуляр своего микроскопа, и вы ничего не увидите. Именно так, как он бы этого хотел.

Но вы будете знать.

Джон бы сказал, потому что они связаны на таком глубоком уровне, что уже не могут выжить друг без друга, что они — начало и конец всего сущего: жар, опасность, бешеное сердцебиение, руки сжимают так крепко, что останутся синяки, глаза встречаются друг с другом взглядами, плечи трясутся от смеха, от боли, от их кровавого смешения, звёздное сияние посреди бушющего моря, крещендо, вспышка, вожделение, исцеление, близость, ои которой они никогда не оправятся.

Его трактовка была бы гораздо ближе к истине.

Может, это происходит, когда Шерлок шатаясь выходит из самолёта на взлётную полосу аэропорта Хитроу, чувствуя головокружение, словно его черепную коробку вскрыли, щурясь от солнечного света и чувствуя необъяснимое воодушевление от полученного второго шанса. Он подойдёт к Джону, не обращая внимания на Мэри (на одну из A.G.R.A., если быть точнее. Они до сих пор не знают её настоящего имени), и притянет его за лацканы. Может, это случится гораздо позже. Они вдвоём будут сидеть в кухне 221В, потягивая виски и помогая друг другу снять напряжение, раскрасневшиеся и смеющиеся. И так очевидно влюблённые, — хотя ни один из них не признается в этом — Джон будет немного неаккуратным, притягивая к себе расслабленное и пресыщенное тело Шерлока, правда сам Шерлок эту неряшливость вряд ли заметит, в этот момент его будет волновать только ускорившийся пульс и сердце, достигшее размеров вырывающийся из вулкана магмы. Полным силы, уверенности и желания голосом Джон спросит:  
— Можно мне поцеловать тебя?

И Шерлок промолчит в ответ, потому что в этот момент они уже отчаянно будут сталкиваться губами, языками, зубами, воруя друг у друга кислород, и ни у одного из них даже мысли не возникнет о Мэри.

Возможно, любимые, важно не то, почему они целуются, а просто сам факт того, что это произошло. Колючая щетина и беспомощные стоны «О боже, ещё, пожалуйста, ещё…»

Возможно, в непостижимом и хаотичном движении нашей вселенной это единственное, что имеет значение.


End file.
